Love never Welter's
by Fullshadow
Summary: It has been along time and Shion has been waiting, for who? For a certain boy that set his soul on fire, now after six awaited years he finally returns home. But six years is along time, are their feelings the same, or have they changed? Rat/Nezumi. Inukashi/Dogkeeper. drama/romance/humor
1. Chapter 1 I'll wait to the end of time

Hi hi hi hi there. Author's note: I have always loved No 6, I have seen the show countless times, and probably read it more. I don't know what it is about it, it just speaks to me, I know that sounds weird, but that is the only way I can describe it. How Rat and Shion had healed each others heart's in several different ways just speaks to me, and how they loved each other despite their differences. I was always unsatisfied in the end of the series, so I figured what the hell, why not just write my own ending Lol. And I know that this has been done a lot but, I'm going to do it anyway. And I'm not going to do any scenes that is going to make people blush, sorry but not my thing, there be kissing though, eventually. And this is going to take place after the manga. So this will be my second fanfiction, so don't hesitate to tell me what I need to work on, I shall do my best to correct it. So with all that out the way, make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy, your Majesty.

* * *

Chapter 1. I'll wait to the end of time.

For six years all has been well, all is how it should have been from the very beginning, and all was No 6 that cost so much suffering was no more, the wall that's separated the city and West Block was gone, so now the people of both can come and go as they please. though, the first few years was a struggle, the residence of NO 6 was hesitant to trust the people of West Block, and the residence of West Block was just as cautious, with complete understanding. Trust is a very fragile thing, it is hard to earn but easy to shatter. But gradually Trust began to form on both sides. No 6 and West Block has been United. After the man hunt West Block had risen From the Ashes, and started a new.

With some assistance from NO 6, West Block is now a lot safer place, hospitals in a school have been built. Shion's dream had come true.

Even though everything is how it ought to be, and yes everyone was happy, and though it was a bright sunny day, and warm, to Shion everything seemed Gray, and cold. For Shion there was no longer any color left in the world, no, all of his color packed up and left with a certain long haired boy, and he highly doubted any color would ever come back in this world.

He had been going through the emotions day by day, not letting anyone see just how miserable he truly is, and how lost he feels. The truth was, his heart, his soul, his every Bean was craving for the one who may never return. So he pretends, and just continues to go through the emotions, just like he did before he met the person who stole his heart, and his soul ride along with it.

But after he was Left Behind, his heart shattered into millions of pieces, the same thoughts have been running through his mind over and over, the same questions he asked himself every single day.

Why didn't i say anything? Why didn't i stop him? Why couldn't he just stay with me? Wasn't i enough for him? Or perhaps he never really cared about me in the first place? Why didn't I go with him? Why didn't I fight harder for him to stay? Am I being selfish? Was he happy wherever he is? Does he think of me as much as i thank of him? Why didn't I ask for his name, His real name? Or am I just being an idiot?

But that last kiss, the way it felt, like it really met something, just that one kiss had set his very soul a flame, and Shion will remember that kiss for years to come. Although, he and Rat had only kissed twice, he just known that it was love, on his part, anyway.

Shion was alone in his Mother's Bakery, she had to step out for a few hours, leaving him to watch the place, and to ponder on his thoughts without interruption.

The usual customers came in, got what they desired and left.

But like Always, when he was alone, Shion's mind wandered, wandered to a certain boy that sat his heart a flame, and burned his soul to no recognition, leaving nothing behind but smoldering Ash, and he'll wait until the day when the Flames is brought back to life by the breath of the one he desires most.

"Shion". He blinked. He was so lost in the see of his own thoughts, he had barely noticed his mother had returned.

Karen was a lot older, she had crow's feet at the corner of her eyes, her hair was turning gray, but still beautiful in his opinion.

"Lost in you're thoughts again?". She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You could say that". She nodded her head with understanding. Shion had told her of his feelings, but not what happened in the Correctional Facility, Shion would prefer to bury those memories, if only he could.

Karen was understanding, she didn't interrupt, just allowed him to say what he needed to, and when he was done she accepted his feelings without hesitation.

"So, are you going to the meeting later on today?". She asked, studying him carefully.

Shion was on the committee of the restructuring of NO 6 and West Block, but after a year or two he decided it wasn't what he expected. Yes, it was his idea to build the hospitals and the school, with that done he felt he had done what he needed to, and he felt like he was no longer needed. So he had stepped down a year ago.

"No"

Thankfully, Karen didn't push the issue. She went on about her day, serving her customers, but Shion's thoughts kept wandering to one person.

Where is he, what's he doing, is he thanking of me? But it's been six years, maybe he's forgotten about me. No! Shion pushed that thought to the back of his mind. How could he think that he would ever forget him? It doesn't matter how long it will take, I'll wait to the end of time.

But it has been six years, so it is a possibility that he has forgotten, but Shion never will.

"How About you stay the night?". Asked Karen. "It seems that there's a lot on your mind. So how about you sleep here tonight"

It's true that he didn't want to go back to the bunker alone, back to where he shared that room with someone that's no longer here, and probably never will return. But he'll hold on the little sliver of Hope, he refuses to let go.

"Okay"

Karen studied him for a moment, as if there was something she wanted to say, and just wasn't sure how to say it "Shion, it's been six years"

He stiffened. So, she has been concerned, apparently she had noticed.

"I know, but he may come back"

"But what if he doesn't? Are you just going to wait for him all you're life?"

Shion had this conversation once before, but dogkeeper wasn't exactly polite about it, and neither was Rokita. But this was the first time that his mother voiced her concerns.

Shion wasn't angry, he was actually touched by their concern, he was glad that they care so deeply about him,but they don't exactly understand, it was pointless to try to make them see it.

"Yes, mom, I know it's been along time, but he promised that he would come back, so I'll wait until he does. I have to"

"I know you cared deeply for him, I understand how it feels waiting for someone that may not return. When you're father left, promising that he would come back, I waited for years, I don't want that for you Shion"

He pulled her into a hug. He understood what she was trying to say, but he can't just let go.

She returned the hug. "I just.. Just want you to be happy". She whispered her voice muffled.

"I am.."

"But you would be happyer if he was here". She released him and took a step back. "Love is thicker than anything, and sometimes when you find a real thing you can't let go, and I understand that you can't give up on him, don't throw away your life for him either"

When the bakery was closed for the night, Shion went up to his old room, but sleep didn't come to him however, what his mother had said to him kept rolling in his head.

Was he just wasting his life away for someone that might not come back? Was he just being foolish and naive?

Was that a goodbye kiss?

It was a promise

Sighing he gathered his things and left. It was impossible, there's no way he can sleep tonight.

He was walking around for hours in a haze, not really sure where he's going. He blinked when he found himself standing in front of the door to the bunker he shared with Rat.

"I really am hopeless". He Grumbled to himself.

He was about to turn in head back to his mother's Bakery when he heard humming on the other side of the door.

He Froze and listened. He knew that voice, but he dare not believe it, for if he let's himself believe this wasn't a dream he might wake up at any moment.

He turned and wrenched the door open. His breath Caught in his throat, for a moment he couldn't breathe.

Now this has to be a dream, but if it is he doesn't want to wake up.

* * *

Come come tell me what you all thought about it. Love to all.


	2. Chapter 2 You are what I've yearned for

Hi hi hi hi hi there. make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy your majesty.

* * *

Chapter 2. You are what I've yearned for.

The sky above was blue and bright, birds singing, the sun's light was warm, and blinding, it was a beautiful and peaceful day, It looked like there was no stormy cloud in sight, but the weather almost look too perfect, almost like it's glass, glass that is about to shatter at any pressure. The sun's light beat down on the loan figure as he walked to his destination, with only one person on his mind.

As he made his way back to NO.6 with each step his heart started to beat faster, and as he got closer his Pace quickened. For he had someone that has been waiting for him to return, and return He shall. 'But will he be Waiting for me?' The thought almost made him stop in his tracks and fall to his knees. 'It has been so long, what if he had given up on me? No! I can't think that'. But it was a possibility. And he couldn't exactly get angry, even if he had moved on, but it would cut deeper than any knife.

The wind blue gently, a few strands of his hair came loose from the ponytail. As he walked, he thought of one person. He thought of those eyes that was so deep, and at times more captivating then anything in this reality, the hair as white as the snow, and would Shimmer with pure and innocents in the rising sun. And the heart, the heart that knew nothing of hatred.

He had to return to his side, no matter what, for that is where his future lies, for that is where he had belonged all along, but was two blind to see. He was so involved in his own thoughts he hadn't realized before that he was walking in a field of grass and wildflowers, and tree's that was just beginning to grow. He looked around. It was stunning.

NO.6 wasn't surrounded by grass or trees when he left six years ago, when he was last here it was nothing but bare land, but now it was breathtaking. As if the Earth herself knew it was time to start anew, and to allow her children to grow once again.

He stopped to admire, and pick a purple Wildflower before continuing on his journey. As he continued to walk, the sun dipped below to start her slumber until she shall rise the next morning, the fleeting colors of dusk began to fade away. The charcoal-black circled around small pools of tree's, they shimmered before dark fell upon them. For a while all he heard was crickets in the distance, even a owl in some of the trees. It was peaceful. It made him thank of the night he had been kissed for the first time. He had been kissed before, but that kiss was different, it set his very soul a flame.

When he had finally reached his destination he was shocked by what he saw. West Block was completely different than he remembered it. hospitals in a school had been built, one person came to mind. 'Bet that was his idea'. He thought as he made his way home.

He would much prefer to go look for his Prince, but he was exhausted, and wanted to freshen up before he swept his prince off his feet and carried him into the sunset, were they may live happily ever after.

When he arrive to the bunker it was just as they left it, but it was cleaner, as if a certain airhead kept it clean for his return. 'That featherbrain'.

He took a shower, then he decided to make himself some soup. As he stirred he hummed one of his favorite songs. the song reminded him of that time they danced, that was the first time he ever allowed anyone that close. Then he heard the door open.

He turned to his Prince standing in the doorway, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Well, your Majesty, this saves me the trouble of-". He was cut off bye Shion running and throwing himself at him, and tackling him into a bear hug, knocking the both of them to the floor.

"Your..Back". Shion buried his face in his chest. "Have you...are you really here? This isn't a dream is it? Please tell me I'm not dreaming"

"Your not dreaming". He confirmed.

"Rat i-"

"Nezumi"

"What?". Shion looked up at him, and almost immediately he was lost in his eyes, just as he knew he would. "Nezumi, that's my real name, I promised you didn't I?"

Shion smiled that smile that would melt anyone's Heart of Ice, Nezumi's included. "Nezumi? I like it, it Suits You" Nezumi trace the scar on his cheek with his thumb. "Yes, just as this Mark makes you alluring". He said, smiling.

"Your home?". Asked Shion.

"I'm home"

"Why?"

"Why what?". Nezumi asked. Now he was just confused. "Don't you want me home?"

"Of course, I was just curious"

"You're the reason for me returning, You are what I've yearned for.". He mumbled leaning forward slightly. He wanted to feel Shion's lips pressed against his, wanted to feel the warmth of Shion's skin, to feel what it would be like to hold him close throughout the night.

"What did you say Rat- Ah Nezumi?". He pulled back slightly. Did this space cadet seriously not hear him? Not that he wouldn't be too surprised if he didn't.

"Nothing"

Shion gave him a look that he could have swore was disappointment, like he was expecting him to say something else. And Nezumi will be more than willing to say those three words, all he had to do was ask.

Shion got to his feet, pulling him along with him. For a moment they just stood there, lost in each other's eyes.

"I missed you Nezumi". Shion snaked his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. "I've dreamed of this day for so long". Nezumi returned the embrace, he wrapped his arms around Shion's lower back, bringing him closer. "And I you". He whispered.

For a while they remained that way, just enjoying each others embrace. it had been so long since Nezumi felt this warm, to feel like he is complete for the first time, he finally felt like he's home. Shion was the first to break the embrace.

They talked for hours, Shion asked where Nezumi had been, and to explain it in great detail, and he answered without hesitation. This is where he belongs, how could he be so blind not to see it? How could he not see what had been in front of him the entire time, for love has been here the whole time, he just ran away from it, but now, he has returned to embrace it.

Shion fell to sleep, Nezumi watched him for a while. Shion had matured in the last six years, he was quite handsome, breathtaking, his hair was shorter than the last time he saw him, but he suppose is a lot can change in six years. He tucked the purple Wildflower behind Shion's ear. Soon, he drifted off to sleep as well, holding the man he was too afraid to love but was no longer to allow himself to love.

* * *

Thank you so so so so so so much for the reviews, they make my day. With love to all. :-)


	3. Chapter 3 What had been missing

Hi hi hi hi there. make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy your Majesty.

* * *

Chapter 3. What had been missing.

The next morning, Shion awoke to an empty bed, and instantly his heart sunk, and began to shatter. Had he left in the middle of the night, or was he never here in the first place? Was it nothing but a dream? Was it just a dream that he would only allow himself to have when he was Nezumi never here in the first place?

He ran his fingers through his hair, then he noticed something. There was a purple WildFlower tucked behind his ear. His heart soared, it wasn't a dream, it just couldn't have been, the smell, how it felt when Nezumi held him close in his arms, it was all too real to be a dream.

Just then, the door opened, and Nezumi walked in carrying several bags of groceries in his arms. When Nezumi noticed that he was awake he gave him a bright smile. With just one smile the color came back into Shion's world, with that smile alone he no longer felt cold. "It wasn't a dream". He mumbled to himself.

"Mumm? sorry, did you say something my prince?". Asked Nezumi, with a smirk.

Shion felt his cheeks grow hot. Nezumi's smirk turned into a grin.

"Oh my my, you can rival a tomato"

"Shut up!"

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. This is all Shion had ever wanted, was Nezumi right here, just right beside him.

Shion knew he was still in love with Nezumi, knew it on that stormy night when they first met, and from that day on, he had known what this feeling was all along, but does Nezumi feel the same? They had never said anything out loud, though, at times Shion wanted to, but the timing never felt right to do so. Should he tell him now, should he tell Nezumi his in love with him, and had been since the first time they met? But what if Nezumi doesn't feel the same way? But there had to be a reason why he returned after six years right? Had Nezumi returned for him, or was there another reason why he had come back?

After breakfast Shion showed Nezumi around. They talked about the school and the hospital, and how West Block was now a safer and better place, and how the old NO.6. was no longer, and how residents from both sides can go and leave as they please.

Nezumi looked a little weary about what all that Shion had told, and showed him. Shion completely understood Nezumi's concern, after everything he's been through, it's completely understandable why he would feel weary. Shion tried to put his mind at ease, and at the moment, had seemed to do his job.

"I never thought that this day would come that NO. 6 and West Block would ever be united as one". Said Nezumi. "It's still so hard to believe"

"Well, people can surprise you".

Nezumi looked at him. "Yes, they can". He took Shion's hand.

Shion and Nezumi's gaze's met, and he found himself drowning and the sea of Nezumi's eyes. The steel grey, almost like smoke was taking over his senses.

His heart started to beat faster when Nezumi leaned Forward slightly. "Shion". He closed his eyes. He could feel Nezumi's warm breath on his lips. Their lips was centimeters away, when he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes, and saw the disappointment, and a little bit of anger in Nezumi's eyes. He turned to Rai, who was running a towards them.

"Hey Shi". Said Rai, slightly out of breath. "What's up, was just curious who this guy your with?"

"Oh..um..this is Rat, Nezumi is his real name"

Rai was a guy he went out with a few times, but he knew he was still in love with Nezumi, so he had broken It Off with Rai, it wasn't fair to him, Shion had forgotten about Rai, until now.

He looked at Nezumi, who was looking incredibly irritated. Then he looked back to Rai. "Nezumi, this is-"

"Rain, but you can call me Rai. I heard a lot about you". He said, interrupting Shion. "So, you're the one Shion has been waiting for all this time?"

"Yes, I do apologize, but I'm back now, and I'm here to stay, for good". Nezumi's eyes narrowed. "So you can go run along now"

"Rat!"

"We're see about that, and I don't have to. Hell, if you cared about him at all why did you leave for six years?! Did you love him at all? Do you have any idea how long he has been waiting for you? No, because you wasn't here! Do you love him?!"

"That's no concern of yours". Nezumi hissed glaring at Rai, his eyes like daggers. "Now if you would excuse us"

He went to walk passed, Rai reached out to grab his elbow, but Nezumi was too fast. Grabbing Rai by the wrist he twisted it behind his back. Rai let out a gas of pain. After a moment, Nezumi released him, turned, took Shion's hand, and began lead him away from the outraged Rai.

Shion could almost feel the anger eliminating from him. Was he jealous?

* * *

Nezumi was pissed off for the rest of the time they walked. Who the hell did that guy thank who he was? He was the one who has loved Shion for 14 years, his the one who knows sides of him that he can't imagine. So who the hell does he think he is?

Had Shion already moved on from him? Was that his boyfriend? Was he just messing it all up by returning? What should he do?

As day slowly shift it in tonight, Nezumi started to relax a bit, but still had troubling thoughts rolling in his head.

"I'm sorry". Came Shion's attentive voice. He stopped, and looked at him.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? It's fine, I'm okay with it. You did what someone would normally do in your position?"

"What?"

"With you and Rai, you love him, right?"

"No, Nezumi I don't love him, I do care about him. We did go out once or twice, but his not you, i-". His face turned completely red. He looked at their still connected hands. "I-i like being with you, I couldn't be with Rai, because i-" Nezumi's heart was beating so fast he was afraid he could hear it. He wanted him to continue, he wanted to hear.

"Yes? Shion, go on". He pressed gently. Shion's grip tightened on his hand.

"I lov-"

"Shion!". The door of the bakery flew open. A woman with long brown hair stood in the doorway, giving them both a disapproval look. Then she gave Nezumi a disgusted look as if he was something on the bottom of her shoe.

"Oh, my, look at you, you look like such a lady, Dogkeeper". He said with a smirk.

She scoffed. "It's Inukashi! And i thought that I smelled something foul, but it just turned out it was a sewer rat"

"Always charming. But if you want to compare stinks, I do believe that you would take the gold, since you always smell like dog"

"You should watch who you talk to, somebody's going to whip out that pretty tongue out of your head one day"

"It hasn't happened yet".

She looked more like a girl now, but her fashion sense hadn't changed much, She still dressed like a tomboy, she wore blue jeans and an t-shirt. But her attitude hasn't changed one bit.

"So are you going to let us in, or would you prefer to watch us freeze to death?"

"Thanking about it, but if only Shion wasn't with you" She said, before disappearing inside.

He looked back to Shion, who was still looking down. He would much prefer to finish their conversation, but instead he led him inside.

Karen greeted them both immediately with a warm hug only a mother could give. Nezumi hesitated a moment before returning the gesture.

"Hi". He felt a tug on his pant leg, looking down he discovered it was a young boy. His wide brown eyes looked up at him expectedly.

"Can I help you?". He asked, squatting down so he could be eye-to-eye with the young child.

"Are you Rat that Shion has been waiting to come home?". Asked the boy with no sign of hesitation.

He gave a warm Smile as he answered. "Yes, my name's Nezumi, and you are?"

"Shion, but everyone around here calls me Sai"

"I see"

"I'm going to go play now". With that the young boy ran off.

"Don't run and fall!". Inukashi called after him.

"OK mama"

"Mama?". Nezumi Rose to his feet.

"It appears that motherhood Suits You"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up! And since when is your name Nezumi Rat?"

"I remembered it last year, the name just came to me"

For the last few years he had been remembering his past little by little, but he still doesn't remember his parents faces, just bits and pieces, a song that he believes his mother used to sing to him, but that's all, but it was enough.

Rikiga came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, and froze when he saw Nezumi.

"Ann, what are you doing here?". He asked.

"I have come back specifically just to say that you're a dirty old man".

"Are you here for Shion?"

"Wow, I suppose you're not as dumb as you look"

After an hour or two of catching up, and Shion trying to stop Nezumi and Rikiga from fighting, which he was failing at the task of miserably, Karen came out and announce dinner was ready.

This whole thing was a little overwhelming for Nezumi, he had never had a home-cooked meal sitting at a table surrounded by people before, but he was starting to feel more comfortable. 'So this is what it's like to have a family' he thought.

When dinner was done, he and Shion cleaned up. Inukashi Sai, and Rikiga went home, Karen had retired early for the evening. Now it was just the two of them alone in the kitchen.

There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Nezumi was trying to find the right words to say, but for some reason he's coming up blank. Maybe he should just kiss him, maybe then he wouldn't have to say a word, actions are better than words right? Shion was the first to break the silence.

"Nezumi, i-"

He was cut off by Nezumi pulling him into a passionate kiss. After a moment, Shion started to respond. Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion's waste, pulling him against him, and eliminating any space between them. The solid warmth in front of him felt like heaven. Shion wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers running through his hair. Shion's lips were soft and warm.

This is what he had been missing, this right here, he was missing the other part of his soul, the flame that makes his life worthwhile, the love that he had denied for so long, but now it's time to give up the fight, he had decided since he came back he was going to give into it.

Nezumi pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Shion's. He could hear Shion's ragged heavy breathing.

* * *

Shion's heart was beating so fast he wondered if Nezumi was able to hear it. 'What does this kiss mean? Was it a promise or a goodbye kiss? Should I ask him'. He was going to say something, when Nezumi kissed him again, softer but a little more urgent this time. Nezumi's fingers found his hair.

'I love you' he thought to himself over and over. Shion was the one who pulled away this time. He opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had shut, and met Nezumi's stormy gaze.

Nezumi was looking at him, his eyes filled with yearning and want. "Rat, I love-" but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Nezumi went to answer it.

Shion placed his hand over his lips, he could still feel Nezumi's lingering touch, he could still feel his body pressed up against his. His heart was still pounding like it was going to burst out of his chest and run away. But then he quickly came back to his senses when he heard the voice at the door.

* * *

When Nezumi opened the door he found Rai standing on the doorstep purple flowers. His smile quickly faded when he was met with Nezumi's scowl.

"I'm here for Shion"

Nezumi's anger was about to Bubble over, he was right past the point of caring what happens. He slammed the door on Rai, and went back to the kitchen, where the love of his life was waiting with faded breath.

He tried to control his anger, he tried to let Shion explain himself, but he just had to know, no, he needed to know.

"Nezumi, let me-"

"If you love him, then go! If you love him more then me!"

"No i-"

"I don't care what you do! Go! Did you FUCK him?! Did you let him kiss you the way I just did?! Did you let him hold you!? Do you love him or me?! OR DID YOU JUST PLAY ME FOR A FOOL?!"

Shion was silent a moment. "Do you love me, Nezumi?"

He couldn't answer that, though he knows how he feels, for some reason saying the words was a struggle, he was hoping that his feelings would come across with that one kiss. He was sure that Shion was the only one that could understand him, but maybe he was wrong.

"No". He lied. If Shion was torn between the two, he certainly didn't want to be second place.

Shion had tears running down his face. Nezumi's world shattered into millions of pieces. But before he could take it back, Shion ran past him out the door, leaving Nezumi standing in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded of what just happened.

Why did he say no? That was his chance, and he just blew it, what the fuck is wrong with him? Shion was the reason for him returning, he was the only one for him.

"FUCK I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" Said Nezumi, finally coming to his senses, turning, and going after him.

* * *

Well, fuck. Sorry this took a little while. Thank you for all of the reviews, they make my day. With love to all.


	4. Chapter 4 Your a part of me

Hi hi hi hi there. Yes i know, the Nezumi or Rat we all love probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but he is in this story Lol. make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy your Majesty.

* * *

Chapter 4. Your a part of me.

Nezumi had been looking all night, and half the morning, and no sign of Shion. He had looked everywhere that came to mind, and he still hadn't found Shion.

The argument the two of them had in the kitchen replayed in his mind over and over, and he still doesn't completely understand why he reacted that way. Yes, he was angry and hurt of the thought that Shion could have moved on, but he thought that he would be okay with it, but that feeling when he saw Rai show up at Shion's doorstep, it was like nothing he ever felt before, he knew that the perfect word for that feeling was jealousy.

And everything at once hit him hard like a tidal wave, the true reason why he returned, why all this time when he was away he felt alone and empty inside, and why he left in the first place. It was because he was afraid, afraid to fall, afraid to be vulnerable, afraid to love and to be loved.

But meeting Shion had open his eyes to so many things, in the moment they had that argument everything became clear. A heart that thought it knew love but only had just barely touched the surface of what true love is. Now Nezumi understood what true love really was, it was about accepting one another, and standing side-by-side no matter what. Shion knew that, he knew it all along, but he was just scratching the surface. He's been a fool.

Karen didn't seem to be too concerned about her son, which tells him that she knows something he doesn't. When he asked her, the answer she gave was unsatisfying, but it gave him an idea.

"My son love's flowers, it's actually quite ironic"

"I'm sorry". He blurted. She looked at him surprised. "For what?"

"For making your son wait all this time, then shattering his heart. But i-". He took in a deep breath. "I love him, I'm in love with Shion, and just realizing just how much"

She smiled. She almost looked relieved. "Then go after him"

With that, he turned, and ran out the door, heading to where the wall once stood. As he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the looks that was slanted his way as he ran past the people on the streets, he thought of what he wanted to say to Shion, all that he felt, all that he was afraid of, afraid to feel, the love that was buried inside all this time, but now was ready to show it to the world.

* * *

Shion sat on a rock, gazing at the Setting sun, thinking of only one person. Nezumi didn't love him, but there was a part of him that had a feeling, what reason was that he fell in love with Nezumi if he doesn't love him in return? What was love?

Tears started running down his cheek, and before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably. He cried over a broken heart, cried for the love that he can never claim, for the man that he can't spend the rest of his life with, but wants to so desperately, but it's not meant to be.

Shion wished that he didn't feel this way, he wished that this feeling would go away. But does he really want it to? No, this feeling made him more like a human, if it wasn't for Nezumi he would have been a robot by now, just going through the motions day by day, even when Nezumi was away, he still felt like a human, Nezumi kept him human, Shion will always love Nezumi, even if he can't, or won't return the feeling.

But that kiss they shared in the kitchen, it was Nezumi who instigated the kiss, if Nezumi didn't feel the same way why would he kiss him? He wiped away the tears. Unless-

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt.

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Shion's breath hitched as he turned. Nezumi was walking towards him, his eyes shining brilliantly in the setting sun.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity."

Nezumi sat next to him on the rock, and placed his hand gently on his cheek.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here". Shion recited meeting his gaze.

Nezumi smiled. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes.

And, but thou love me, let them find me here.

My life were better ended by their hate

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love"

Shion knew what Nezumi was trying to say, he could feel it, could see it within those shimmering eyes.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire.

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise."

Nezumi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, when he pulled back, he whispered as silently as a Summer Breeze. "I love you"

* * *

Nezumi looked at Shion, and finally knew what he was looking for, he thought he was looking for himself, he just hadn't realized he had already found it.

"Your a part of me". Said Shion. "And I love you too". His face turned red. Nezumi couldn't help but laugh.

"You-". He was interrupted by Shion's lips pressing against his.

He did not exist until the day he met Shion, until he anchored him with those eyes, he was just drifting into the nothingness, just drifting into the void, without a voice, he was nothing, he had nothing, nothing to live for, until now, until Shion's heart met his, it just took him 14 years to realize it, what a fool he's been.

They walked back to NO. 6 in silence, for there was nothing else to be said, Nezumi had found his way, he had finally found his home, his home was always waiting for him by Shion's side.

The end


End file.
